No somos tan diferentes después de todo
by Miguel16310
Summary: Todos tenemos nuestro límite, sin importar quienes seamos, ni como seamos, nada de eso importa, todos tenemos un límite para cualquier cosa, y eso no excluye a Frisk, quien ya esta harto de todo y de todos, y le pondrá un final de una vez por todas.


Hola mis queridos lectorcitos! No nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo debido a que quería tomarme un par de vacaciones de verano jejejeje, pero ahora que empezaron las clases este marzo seis, VOLVI MODAFAKAS! Y como no tengo imaginación para el capitulo siguiente de "En Busca De Mi Otra Mitad" decidí hacer realidad esta mini historia que se me ocurrió el cinco de marzo a las tres de la mañana por que no podía dormir jejejeje, en fin, empecemos, ¡espero que les guste!

Undertale.

One-shot.

No somos tan diferentes después de todo.

.

.

.

"Hace mucho tiempo, un humano cayó en las entrañas de la tierra, conocido como "el subsuelo" el lugar donde los monstruos habían sido sellados por los humanos hace milenios atrás, aquel humano había decidido liberarlos de su prisión, y lo hizo, haciéndose amigo de todos y cada uno de ellos"

Cuando Frisk recordó la cita de un viejo libro que alguna vez leyó en la biblioteca sonrió, actualmente se encontraba en la ruta número…¿Cuál era esta?, no tenía idea, lo había olvidado hace mucho tiempo, estaba seguro que ni Asriel oh Chara lo recordarían si les preguntase.

El castaño de ojos miel recordó la cita que Asriel alguna vez le dijo la primera vez que liberó a los monstruos del subsuelo, luego de haberle redimido y hacer que se arrepintiese, aquella vez que le fue a buscar a las ruinas para intentar convencerlo de ir a la superficie con ellos.

FlashBack:

Asriel: hay muchos Floweys allí afuera…así que Frisk….no asesines y no seas asesinado, ¿vale?...es la mejor solución en ese mundo-dice sonriendo con tristeza, sabiendo que quizás sería la última vez que le vería…lo que el hijo biológico de los exreyes del subsuelo no sabía era que estaba muy equivocado.

Fin FlashBack.

Frisk suspiró, estaba tan cansado…recordó a Flowey, el dios de los Resets antes de que el cayera al subsuelo, y sus palabras en la ruta genocida cuando él finalmente lo hizo, no porque Chara le convenciera si no porque…estaba tan…aburrido.

FlashBack:

Flowey: eh visto todo lo que este mundo tiene para ofrecer…me eh vuelto amigo de todos, y los eh matado a todos, eh leído cada libro, y eh quemado cada libro….sin embargo….Chara…nunca pude predecirte a ti….-dijo sonriendo, el castaño internamente se sorprendió por el discurso dela flor de dorados pétalos…si lo que decía era cierto, entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado haciendo esto antes de que él llegara?

Fin FlashBack.

Frisk recordó a Flowey perfectamente, la florecilla amarilla que siempre terminaba siendo su jefe final al que debía derrotar oh salvar, quien era un asesino cruel y sanguinario sin la capacidad de tener sentimientos positivos, Flowey y Asriel eran uno y el mismo, pero al mismo tiempo no era así, quizás, en todo el subsuelo, Frisk y Flowey eran quienes mejores se entendían actualmente, el castaño ya no era quien alguna vez fue cuando escaló el Monte Ebott por primera vez, hacía cientos de millones de años ya de eso.

Y es que, por más cruel que sonase, por más terrible que pudiese ser, Frisk era Flowey en muchos sentidos, se había hecho amigo de todos cientos, miles, millones de veces una, y otra, y otra vez, había matado a todos cientos, miles, millones de veces, tanto era así que ya nada le era imposible, podía ganarle a Sans en el pasillo del juicio sin siquiera recibir ni un solo rasguño, podía derrotar a Undyne sin que ni una sola lanza le llegase a dar, los ataques de Papyrus eran absolutamente tan fáciles como lo fueron en su día los de Froggit.

Y por supuesto, había obtenido cientos de miles de veces cada final existente, Frisk estaba seguro de ello, millones de rutas neutrales matando a un monstruo y dejando vivo a otro, cientos de rutas genocidas viendo a Sans desangrarse frente a él oh a Papyrus perder su cabeza diciendo que creía en él, oh a Undyne derretirse con una sonrisa de esperanza.

Frisk se había vuelto el nuevo antagonista de este mundo, al menos así se consideraba él, había hecho tantas veces las rutas que…por más horrendo que sonase, ya no sentía nada, absolutamente nada, los pies de Toriel ya no transmitían ese bello amor maternal que siempre adoró y le calentó el pecho, ni sus abrazos al despedirse de ella le hacían sentir algo, los chistes de Sans los había oído tantas veces ya, que aún sin estar vinculado con la fría personalidad de Chara, no le hacían gracia en ninguna ruta, el Espagueti de Papyrus lo había comido tantas veces que su horrendo sabor ya ni siquiera le afectaba, había escuchado tantas veces los pensamientos de Undyne sobre Asgore que ya no se le aguaban los ojos al oír la estima que ella le tenía oh le daba un escalofrío cuando ella le amenazaba de ir a patear su trasero si le hacía algo.

Había oído tantas veces a Mettaton y su Show de Tv que la robot ya ni siquiera le hacía divertirse bailando con ella para aumentar sus Ratings y que recibiera una llamada de Blooky, de hecho el programa de ella ya no le importaba si moría oh no en este, las miles de veces que escuchó que no quería ser parte de su club de fans le hicieron insensible.

Y Sans…el único que realmente fue su meta alguna vez, él único que llegó a intimidarle y le llegó al fondo haciéndole sentirse culpable de que hubiese matado a todos los que amaba y amó solo porque estaba aburrido…Frisk ya ni siquiera lloraba al acuchillar su pecho y ver su sangre impregnada en el cuchillo real mientras este se volvía polvo.

Flowey, la malvada flor de pétalos de oro ya no le daba miedo ninguna de sus caras aterradoras, las había visto tantas veces que ya se las sabía de memoria en que momento las haría, donde y cuando y en que ruta, su risa que alguna vez llegó a erizarle los pelos del cuerpo le parecía de lo más fastidiosa y molesta, ya no sentía temor al verle en su forma Omega al final de cada ruta Neutral.

Asriel, quien por mucho tiempo se determinó a salvar y tanta pena y dolor emocional le causó, ya no le importaba en absoluto, podía abrazarlo oh no después de haberle salvado y no sentiría nada de ninguna de las dos maneras, ni siquiera pena cuando le rogase que no le matara al final de la ruta genocida.

Chara, "La demonio que viene cuando dicen su nombre" también le daba exactamente igual, no le temía más, ya ni siquiera le molestaba darle su alma una y otra y otra y otra vez para reponer cada ruta genocida, ni tampoco sentía nada cuando esta le acuchillaba después de aceptar borrar el mundo oh de no hacerlo, era como si una hormiga le picase.

Frisk ya no sentía nada por este mundo, ni por nadie, por más que lo intentase, les conocía tan bien que ya le daban todos igual, nadie ni siquiera él le importaba, Sans tenía razón la primera vez que se enfrentaron cara a cara, alguien como él nunca sería feliz, nunca, Flowey tenía toda la razón y Sans también, al final, siempre acabarían todos de regreso sin ningún recuerdo de ello, Frisk podía controlar todo y a todos, saber que dirían si hacía esto oh mataba a tal persona, era un monstruo, si de algo estaba seguro es que aún si Flowey recuperase su alma sería difícil que Asriel volviese a sentir algo.

Frisk ya no tenía nada más que hacer en este mundo, absolutamente nada, no quería tampoco empezar ninguna ruta después de conocérselas todas como la palma de su mano, y además él mismo sabía que si terminaba cualquiera de estas terminaría reiniciando para volver a terminar aquí, Sans tenía toda la razón, pero él lo llevo a la doceava potencia, si a Sans ya no le llamaba la superficie, a Frisk ya no le llamaba nada ni nadie, este mundo era un chiste, los Reinicios o Resets eran un chiste, él mismo era un chiste, todo era un chiste interminable sin final…

Sin Final….una y otra vez….no...Frisk ya se había decidido….dejaría ese mundo atrás de una vez por todas, se despediría para siempre de todos y cada uno de ellos, para nunca jamás volverlos a ver, tampoco lo sentiría la verdad, pues ya le estaban aburriendo.

Frisk: (Quizás tu siempre tuviste toda la razón después de todo Flowey)-pensó sonriendo el castaño de azulado suéter mientras abría su menú, desde el primer momento vio una X roja en la esquina superior derecha de este, todo este tiempo cumplió una promesa….

 **FlashBack:**

Un joven Frisk recién iniciado en el subsuelo abrió su menú nuevamente, encontrándose con algo que le llamó la atención desde el momento en que Flowey la flor le atacó hacía algunas horas, encontrándose con una x brillante en la esquina superior derecha, algo le decía que no debía presionarla, no sabía cómo, ni por que, pero todo su cuerpo quería alejarse lo más posible de ese botón.

Frisk:…..prometo que…si alguna vez, ya no me interesa este mundo-susurra sonriendo mientras llevaba su mano a su corazón, estaba seguro que no lo haría, estaba muy emocionado por conocer más a fondo a todos en esta nueva aventura, y ver quien era realmente cada uno y ayudarles a ser felices, después de todo, por eso se lanzó a ese lugar-te usare como mi último recurso-dice sonriendo pensando que nunca cumpliría esa promesa, ¿Cómo podría aburrirse de este mundo si apenas y estaba empezando y ya le encantaba?.

 **Fin FlashBack.**

El castaño lentamente llevó su mano a la equis roja, presionándola, mientras todo aquel mundo se volvía negro como la noche y su menú y inventario desaparecían, Frisk se extrañó, nunca había visto este lugar, pero extrañamente, se veía confortable, ademas de que sentía algo que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo…curiosidad.

?: Veo que finalmente has llegado a este lugar, pero debo admitirlo, nunca pensé que lo harías-dijo una voz a espaldas del niño de sueter azul y rayas magenta.

Frisk se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con un ser blanco de traje negro elegante, dos manos blancas con agujeros en estas y un rostro sonriente, lo más extraño era que tenía dos líneas en sus cuencas, en la derecha tenía una en dirección hacia arriba y en la izquierda una hacia abajo.

El castaño rápidamente le reconoció, le había visto numerosas veces en Waterfall detrás de una puerta gris luego de hablar con Sans.

Frisk: tu eres Mistery Man-dijo en un susurro, mientras estaba sorprendido, jamás pensó que aquel extraño ser pudiese ser encontrado en otro lugar que no fuese esa habitación gris.

?: llevas tanto tiempo en este mundo, y nunca llegaste a darte una idea de quién podía ser-dice sonriendo con un tono de voz burlón, Frisk ladeó la cabeza confundido, ante esto la especie de esqueleto sonrió-permíteme presentarme de una manera más formal, mi nombre es WingDings Gaster, soy el ex-científico real y soy el creador de Sans, Papyrus, y el Núcleo-dijo haciendo una reverencia de manera respetuosa.

Frisk se sorprendió enormemente como no lo había estado en cientos de años, mientras recordaba a cuatro figuras grises que se encontraba muy poco, y las frases de estas le venían a la mente.

 _"Alphys es buena en su trabajo, pero no como el anterior científico real, el doctor Gaster, aunque un día, desapareció sin dejar rastro, quizás cruzó la línea espacio tiempo, pero no sé cómo puedo decir esto sin tener miedo, si estoy sosteniendo una parte de él justo ahora"_

 _"Me pregunto por qué Asgore quiso encontrar rápidamente otro científico real, el anterior científico real era alguien ejemplar, además de ser el inventor del Core, sin embargo su ida fue muy corta, cayendo en su creación…¿me pregunto si a Alphys le pasara lo mismo?"_

 _"Entiendo que Asgore se haya tardado tanto tiempo en encontrar otro científico real, el anterior, el doctor Gaster, poseía una inteligencia irreemplazable, pero su vida fue muy corta, un día uno de sus experimentos salió mal…pero mejor me detengo, es grosero hablar de alguien que nos esta escuchando"_

 _"¿Has pensando como alguna vez sobre un mundo que es exactamente el mismo…excepto que tú no existes?, donde todo funciona perfectamente bien sin ti…haha, me aterra…¿una sombrilla? Te lo agradezco, eso me hace sentirme un poco mejor…gracias…por favor olvídame…por favor no pienses en esto nunca más"_

Frisk: entonces…tú eres aquel de quien hablaban los seres grises en Hotland-susurra recordando que alguna vez le vio en una habitación gris en Waterfall.

Gaster: exacto-dice asintiendo con una sonrisa-veo que finalmente te aburriste de este mundo-dice acercándose a él.

Frisk: si…ya no hay nada ni nadie que me interese oh importe en ese lugar-dice suspirando-Flowey tenía razón…él y yo somos iguales-dice acostándose en el suelo, debía acostumbrarse a ese lugar.

Gaster: no te culpo, todos nos aburrimos tarde oh temprano de hacer las cosas una y otra vez, además, de todas formas jamás podremos salir de aquí…por lo que Frisk, quiero darte la bienvenida al "Vacío".

Frisk: supongo que esta bien…además, soy curioso por naturaleza-dice poniéndose de pie frente a Gaster-y me gustaría conocerte a fondo-dice sonriendo mientras le extendía la mano.

El esqueleto sonrió mientras aceptaba el apretón de manos, al menos no estaba solo ahora, y tenía mucho que enseñarle a ese niño.

.

.

.

 _ **Hace mucho tiempo, un Humano de nombre Frisk debió caer en las ruinas, y salvar al subsuelo…sin embargo, "este nunca existió" y solo tres seres en el subsuelo tenían vagos recuerdos de él, Flowey juraba que alguna vez conoció a alguien a quien solía llamar idiota, Sans de vez en cuando veía a su padre y al octavo humano en Snowdin mientras que Chara solo esperaba pacientemente otra víctima para que la ayudase a destruir el mundo para siempre…**_

Flowey siempre tuvo razón, tarde oh temprano, seas quien seas, con oh sin alma terminas aburriéndote de tener el poder de reiniciar el mundo tantas veces.

Frisk:…supongo que al final….no somos tan diferentes después de todo tu y yo-dice observando a la flor amarilla luchar por doceava vez contra Sans…había sido una aventura interesante…pero todo tiene un final…

 **Fin.**

 **Y esto fue, espero que les haya gustado y que no haya perdido mi toque, cosa que honestamente dudo, perdí mi poder para escribir en estas vacaciones xD y si aún me quedan lectores que sigan en busca de mi otra mitad, espérenla, que el capítulo siguiente esta en producción! Hasta otra!.**


End file.
